undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Playdaytale
Playdaytale is the new Alternate Universe of Undertale that takes place in the Underscraper where half of the Shy Guy clan got kicked out of the real world because of the evil soldier but one Shy Guy is there to see a giant hole but he fell to a hole where Shy Guy and company tries to stop him. Characters * Shy Kid: Shy Kid is the protagonist in the AU his personality acts the same as Frisk. When someone tries to confront him he would spare you in the pacifist route. * Wormy the Worm: When you greet Wormy he will act friendly but until he turns into a dreadful bug trying to kill you. * Shy Guy: When you see Shy Guy he will tour you in the dungeons. Shy Guy's Personality is more innocent and emotional and even when he fights you he gives up and give you warning if go to Mean Face's Lair. * Koopa Kamek: When you walk at the snowy forest Koopa Kamek would try to stalk you sinisterly until he made that up, He is like Sans but his personality. Actually based off his original self (Koopa Kamek),He likes bad jokes and names for people. * Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. would tried to capture the Shy Kid but he keeps failing because he is slightly dull, but when you confront him he will show his special attack that has spinning fire balls with lava and lava bubbles. * Lucas Bro: Lucas Bro is the royal guard of the Mean Face tribe. When you defeat Lucas Bro in the fight he starts to melt. * Baby Mario: Baby Mario is the royal scientist of Mean Face and he has a strange relationship for Lucas Bro. * Eddie: Eddie is a farting humanoid grizzly bear that is the captain of the bears. * Morton Jr. Koopa: Morton stays at the dungeons and cries at you because of isolation. * Mean Face: When face Mean Face he will bring out his Shy Guy spear and try to kill you for the greater good, Despite his determinable nature he is very nice and reveals his selfish ways for the real world. * Noah(A forbidden character): Noah looks just like Baby Mario but he has a blue hat overalls and red shoes he is the complete opposite of Baby Mario and when you say the magic world "Party over here" he will forcibly dance and try to attack you. * Bowser: Bowser not necessarily the King of Koopas but he takes Grillby's place by doing exactly what Grillby does. * Gamma Bowser: Gamma Bowser is not actually Bowser he is a cosmic entity that looks exactly like Bowser but acts just like WD Gaster. * Omega Wormy: Omega Wormy is a twisted monstrosity version of Wormy and try to kill you permanently he has a few tricks but its sleeve but when he is defeat he turns back to normal. * Roy Senard Koopa: Roy Koopa will turn into his god-like form so he will corrupt the main characters and uses his wand to destroy you. When he turns back to normal he will start turning emotional and happy for the Shy Kid. * The Scamming Woman: The Scamming Woman is the embodiment of evil and kills all of the living souls in Mean Face's Underscrapper in the Genocide Route. Gallery Shy Guy.gif Wormy the Worm.gif Koopa Kamek.gif Koopa Kamek01.png Eddie sprites01.png Bowser Jr..png Koopa Kamek.png Eddie01.png Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright